


Shadow’s Delivery Service

by KeraError



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sonadow - Freeform, Swearing, and oneshots, subtle meme references that are wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraError/pseuds/KeraError
Summary: “Shadow? Shadow is that you? Yeah, it's got to be you! I can recognize that red ribbon and fur from a mile away!" A familiar voice, bubbling up with joy and cheer -too bright for his tastes- came from behind him. With a scowl while bringing his broom towards him, he side eyed the nuisance calling his name.[Kiki's Delivery Service Spinoff]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So this is basically Kiki's Delivery Service AU as a base, but it will not be the whole storyline from Kiki's world. This is mostly 90% Sonic world with Kiki's as 10%. This series will be shorts, with plot underlining the whole thing. Some chapters will be short (500ish words while some others would be reaching 3K perhaps). This is for kicks, giggles, and fluff with some angst here and there.
> 
> I do not have a beta-reader, sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> Also, I am not too sure what to make Shadow's gender, so if you'll like to make suggestions, feel free to comment!
> 
> And so, here are the shorts:

Shadow tidied his fur and adjusted the red ribbon on his head as he got off his broomstick, his shoes clicking against the cobblestone streets of the park. As much as he enjoyed the cool wind rustling his fur and gently bathing his face while in the air, his quills tended to scatter and jut out from their smoothed form. People from the city tended to be quite intrigued by his outfit already to his discomfort, and the windswept bush that could also be called his fur would not help him blend into the crowd.

"Shadow? Shadow is that you? Yeah, it's got to be you! I can recognize that red ribbon and fur from a mile away!" A familiar voice, bubbling up with joy and cheer -too bright for his tastes- came from behind him. With a scowl while bringing his broom towards him, he side eyed the nuisance calling his name.

"Aw, what's with the mean look Shadow? Can't you see I'm happy to see you?" Sonic snickered as he put his hands out as if looking for a hug.

"If you can see, then you'll be able to notice that I'm busy." Shadow replied with as much attitude as he could, gesturing to the large satchel bag hanging across his body. Picking up his little chao while subconsciously turning his nose up, he asked, "What's with you following me around and everything? Those boys are going to pick on you if you keep hanging around with me."

Sonic's bright eyes seemed to dull from the comment, and when Shadow thought Sonic would back off, they went back to normal again as Sonic pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"They just don't understand that hedgehogs have pretty bad eyesight. Doesn't mean I'm a nerd or anything. That stuffs for Tails!" He shrugged, picking off the lint of his red and white striped shirt.

Shadow sighed, and brought out his list for the day. "It doesn't help that you keep picking runts off the street. How do you even feed yourself anyway, with your stupidity?"

"Whoa whoa, Shadow, this man right here," Sonic sticks a thumb towards himself before he continued, "Is not only capable of being hella hot and handsome, but he's got the smarts too! I mean, who else out there taught themselves how to fly a plane?"

"You meant crash a plane."

"Yeah yeah… Whatever, you're just exaggerating the whole thing."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

He had to walk away before this went any further.

"Yes!"

Sonic was now following him, getting closer and closer while grinning, as if he knew this was the one thing that got on Shadow's nerves the most (not that Shadow would ever tell him that).

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, then No to the infinity!" Shadow growled in frustration, while Sonic gave him a cheesy grin, before the other hedgehog swung his arm around Shadow's shoulders, completely trapping him and making him more irritated.

"Yes to the infinity plus one!"

Shadow pulled Sonic's quills at that one, before snarling in the blue hedgehog's face, "You idiot! You can't just add a number to infinite to make it bigger, infinity is the biggest already! Infinity isn't countable!"

"Nooo! That's not what Tails said!"

"Then what did Tails say?"

"He said… uhh… you can have a… something something countable set where there's countable infinities?"

"And that makes a whole lot of sense, doesn't it?" Shadow bitingly replied back, while trying to tug off Sonic's grip with his ultimate strength without hurting the blue buffoon. The other boy's response was a quilly hug.

"Yup, all the cents that come from me all make sense!" Sonic happily, facing Shadow himself and pulling a penny out from one of his tan and black ears, before snuggling into Shadow's white chest fur.

"You're such a twit…" Shadow muttered into Sonic's quills, enjoying the smell of freshly cut grass and a hint of sweet chili powder while also hiding his warm cheeks. The perks of quills, besides shredding faces of assholes off.

"You're just too cute when being teased. Didja know your cheeks poof up a little when you feel threatened? And your quills just rustle and fluff up when you get embarrassed?"

"Oh please, that's exaggerated. I am not cute."

"But you admit you got little poofy cheeks and fur?"

"The only thing that's going to poof if you keep this up is your bruises when I'm done with you!"

"Yeah yeah, fine, I'll leave you alone," Sonic's muffled voice arises from his chest fur because he knows that Shadow always keeps his violent promises, "By the way, I have a question." Shadow gave a noncommittal grunt, not really paying attention as he peacefully rested in the embrace, trying to soak up the warmth from Sonic's body as much as he could in serene silence before Sonic opened his annoying mouth again. Had it not been Shadow's pride and dignity, he would melt into Sonic's hugs and willingly let Sonic play him like how a child molds putty (but he'll never admit that ever in his lifetime or the lifetimes after).

"You know how you're always wearing the black dress cuz it's your witch tradition right? I mean you're also wearing that red ribbon but it's like a good luck charm from your friend Maria, and that's not part of the whole squad getup, right? You also like wearing your power shoes too, I-"

"Can you hurry up with your question?" Shadow softly hissed, ears flattening from all the nonsense Sonic was sprouting.

"Yeah, um, ok sure! If you're excited then that great because I'm really curious too so anyway-"

"Sonic."

"Yeah, OK! I'm getting there so uh.."

"SONIC!"

"So do you like, wear panties down there?"

_do you like, wear panties down there?_

_Wear panties down there_

_W e a r_

_PANTIES?!_

Sonic slowly slipped out of their warm embrace with a meek looking expression, the bright kilo-watt smile watering down to something that resembled a dog caught chewing the edge of the sofa again.

Lightning crept up Shadow's fingers and up his arms, which were trembling out of anger, frustration, and embarrassment. Chaos energy was rushing throughout his body at an abnormally fast rate, making his flustered expression bloom with red, and his throat dry.

"What. The. Hell."

Sonic was squirming a little, looking a little like a mixture of being ashamed and also very curious, which, looking back on it now, was a very bad look on his face because that meant he was going to say something very stupid.

"So… you do?"

The imaginary dam of Shadow's microscopic amount of patience had been broken.

"SHUT UP!"

Passerby minding their own businesses turned around sharply to see a blue hedgehog being chased by a black one, snarling curses and plans for murder, unaware of the embarrassment the witch -who is deciding to do a career change- has gone through.

* * *

Behind the two hedgehogs who were huffing and puffing, a the trail of burned grass, sweat, and pulled out quills that looped around the park finally ended, to Sonic's happiness. Shadow lay on the grass, a good five feet from Sonic, while also closing his legs tightly and pressing his dress down. Shyly, he glanced over to Sonic, who, although battered and bruised, was relaxing with his eyes closed. Azure fur just as blue as the sky that he loves, and with a personality so bright, it could light up the world even if the sun was gone, making his soul _feel_ that nothing else could compare to what he was feeling now.

_'He really does look his best like this,'_ Shadow thought as he scratched the back of the ears of his chao, smiling softly as it hummed, enjoying the little critter's company.

_'If only we could stay like this...'_

"God, I wish that were me." Sonic's obnoxious and loud voice broke the peace and quiet, also reminding Shadow the question of why he put up with this idiot.

"Pray all you want; it'll never be you."

"Ouch, so mean! What have I done to deserve this?!" He grasped at his chest, clutching at the dirt clogged shirt with a pained expression.

"Being an idiot and not respecting people's boundaries." Shadow sternly replied with little hope that Sonic could ever have redeemable qualities.

"Any way I can redeem myself?" He asked, with his big, glimmering green eyes, almost as if they were begging for forgiveness.

"No. Just be thankful you're still talking to me."

Sonic sighed in defeat, and threw his hands up in the air before flopping back down.

"Well, if I ain't gonna be able to rank up more friendship points for you, then I guess I'll ask my second question."

In the corner of his wary eyes, he saw Sonic lay on his side, resting his cheek on on hand, while the other was resting on his hip. The smile on the blue boy's face slowly creeping into one of pure evil, and before Shadow could protest or stuff his fist into that annoying big mouth, the cursed words flew out faster than he could break the sound barrier.

"So, they're black right?"

A fist shaped indent decorated Sonic's skull within a second, and the other hedgehog flown off the hill they were laying on. Shadow was oozing with satisfaction and smugness as he watched Sonic roll down the hill, with each revolution the boy was becoming browner and greener from the mud and grass he was picking up.

When Sonic finally stopped rolling, he pushed himself up on trembling arms, and gave out a loud wheeze. Shadow patted the dust off his hands and dress, and looked down at the dirty form below him.

"Ah, something that finally shut you up."

"I didn't even finish my question, Shadow! Rude!" He coughed in-between words, while still smiling, which irked Shadow and erased his initial satisfaction.

"I meant to ask, they're black with red laces, right?"

* * *

Tails' eyes popped out of their sockets that night when Sonic came home, or well, what was left of Sonic that came home; Shadow proceeded to buy boyshort undergarments from Amazon Prime that night (and without laces, to Sonic's despair).


	2. Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t have any problems to begin with, Ms. Rouge.” His bottom lip protruding a bit, as he lamented that bats didn’t seem to get the bad trait of poor eye sight as hedgehog mobians did. 
> 
> “Oh really, and I’m totally not a bat,” she commented, pointing a finger at each of the mason jars she pulled out as she counted. “Is it the blue hedgehog you’re always talking about? The one with the cute geeky glasses and is always following you around?”

“I really don’t understand why you’re so adamant about not going to Station Square again.” Rouge exasperated as she stirred the bubbling contents within her pot. The deep blue solution gleamed like the sapphires she loved so much, and filled the background noise of room with soft pops while laminating her face and her bust with a faint, blue glow. Why Rouge insisted to wear such tight and revealing clothing, which was the antithesis of the conservative witch conduct was beyond Shadow’s imagination. The low, fuchsia pink chest plate, which showed off her large bosom and her black skintight unitard seemed to bare too much skin for his tastes. But he’s pretty sure she’s only doing this for a certain red caveman…

Shadow huffed, as he turned away, refusing to reply to a question he already answered, focusing on the apartment’s interior design that he had become quite familiar with already in the last few months. Rouge did not follow the traditional ways of witchcraft, as seen in her home where the walls were a light shade of lavender, and the glossy tiles covered by a luxury fur carpet. At first, Shadow was uncomfortable living with her, as he was used to the home-y feel of wood and brick. Getting used to the concrete jungled called the city was, he had to admit, was difficult. Witches usually maintained the olden ways of using candles as a source of light and endless wooden shelves supporting jars of dried herbs and plants. Instead, modern LED lights brightened up the room, shining light into corners where the flickering flame on a wick could never reach. Jewels lined the display tables in crystal clear containers, each with a label of the date and time of her heist (he should know, because he had to dust those containers frequently). She kept her home meticulously clean, and all her real ingredients were hidden neatly packed in drawers and closets from view, when most witches preferred to show off their wares. Even the traditional fire pit and cauldron were replaced by an electric burner and steel nonstick pot! He still didn’t know how to use it too…

  
He is sure that she has a secret orthodox sanctuary of sorts, even if Rouge never shown him her actual lair. No witch would feel at their best in an environment they didn’t grow up in or were apprenticed in. Where else would she be able to plan in secret and prepare elixirs, and not to mention, hide all the juicy blackmail, if she didn’t have one?

“Shadow, hun, staring at the walls isn’t going to make your problems go away.” Rouge singsonged as she rummaged through the upper cabinets above the stove.

  
“I don’t have any problems to begin with, Ms. Rouge.” His bottom lip protruding a bit, as he lamented that bats didn’t seem to get the bad trait of poor eye sight as hedgehog mobians did.

“Oh really, and I’m totally not a bat,” she commented, pointing a finger at each of the mason jars she pulled out as she counted. “Is it the blue hedgehog you’re always talking about? The one with the cute geeky glasses and is always following you around?”

  
“First of all, I do not always talk about him. Second of all, he’s not cute. In fact, he’s quite hideous. Blue and peach do not go together at all!” He cried out, his cheeks warming as he crossed his arms in retaliation.

“Trust me, if I could have a keyboard command to find how many times you said Sonic’s name or referred “that blue hedgehog,” the word count probably be tied with the amount of times you said Maria’s name. And by the looks of it, you think he’s pretty cute too, so let’s cut the act and admit that you like him already.” Rogue remarked casually, not taking her eye off the pot as she distributed its contents to the mason jars. The corners of her mouth almost curving up as she glimpsed Shadow’s quills bristle up at her response.

“And if I had the same command, I’m confident I’ll find Knuckles tied with stuff related to jewels,” Shadow shouted pointing an accusatory finger towards her, and adding sulkly, “And I know I’ve talked about other things too.”

“And I admit my faults, Shadow. When will you?” She teased, while waving a finger towards his direction mockingly, “But remember, I’m not the one that was caught hugging the fur pillow that was conveniently blue while muttering, “Sonic” with a heated blush.” Over her shoulder while closing the jars, she saw Shadow tense up as he suddenly looked busy with the pet chao. “Now, blue isn’t my style, but I am really glad I brought that pillow.”

“And so I rest my case,” she exclaimed smugly while dusting off her hands and placing them on her hips. “Oh, and while you brood, go get the inventory book and prepare for tomorrow’s deliveries, ‘kay?”

Trying to look as unperturbed as a surly pre-teen could get, Shadow pushed himself off the stool he was sitting on calling out to the little chao, “Chocola, let’s get going!” The little creature’s pompom spiked, before returning back to its usual shape, as bounded over to catch up with Shadow.

-

Dear Maria,

It’s been several months working in the city, but I think I got the hang of this Mobian Urban life. No, I have not gotten in a traffic jam or accident, and I don’t know why you’re always insinuating that I do when I actually don’t. What’s my favorite place, you ask? I think it would be Station Square. The air there is so fresh and crisp with the scents of flowers and grass, and the tall buildings of marble with blue accents make it so delighting to fly around. I also like the Green Hill Zone, as its vibrant naturally occurring loops are unparalleled to other terrains I’ve seen so far. I think you’ll like it here in the city, Maria. Soon I’ll be able to afford a camera with my salary, and I’ll make sure to send as many pictures as I can to you and grandfather!

The people there are quite friendly too; so friendly that it unnerves me a bit. Everyone’s happy and cheerful without much worries, and they are all so optimistic. There are some exceptions though, as always. There are these bunch of kids that hang out with Sonic. I think I wrote to you about him. He’s the blue hedgehog who really likes following me around, and is part of an aviation club. They’re always teasing him, and even though Sonic calls them his “friends,” they don’t seem to follow the definition you taught me. Every time they make fun of him for leaving school early to go to his part-time job, he just cracks a smile and tries to laugh it off. Some times they hassle him on his mail route, which makes him late to his deliveries. Does he have no shame? He is perfectly capable of sending them on their behinds verbally, yet he restrains himself.

It doesn’t help that he doesn’t have anyone at home waiting for him or there to listen to his troubles, besides a mutated toddler fox with two tails. Is Sonic caring for the fox because he pities the child and wants to seem like a good person, or is it because he genuinely cares for the kid? Do people like that really exist, Maria? Even though you write so many encouraging words to befriend him… and that you think he truly is a good person based off what I’ve wrote… I don’t feel so good about it. Each time you urge me, it makes it sound like you’re going away… Are you really feeling better? You make it sound like each letter is going to be your last… I want to come back home, Maria. I’m… I’m scared. Truly and honestly scared. I haven’t felt this scared since then… So please… Please tell me the truth.

Wishing you good health and happiness as always.  
Love,  
Shadow

-

With her phone’s built-in flashlight, Rogue peeked into the crack of the door leading to Shadow’s room. Through the crack, she saw the grumpy hedgehog passed out at his desk, pen still in his slackened grip, and a small line of drool rolling down the fluffy tuffs of his cheek. Smiling softly, she made sure to keep the light away from his face (after taking a picture, of course). Pulling the covers off his bed and onto his shoulders, she took a peek at the letter underneath his cheek. Her smile as she read through the letter turned into a frown as she read Shadow’s anxieties and fear. Suddenly, the little body underneath the covers shivered and whimpered.

Gently massaging his head quills, she cooed softly, banishing the nightmares and bad dreams away from the already troubled little boy. Slowly, he relaxed, and before she left the room to let the hedgehog sleep in peace, she kissing the top of his forehead.

“Goodnight, little witch. There’s another bright day waiting to shine on you.”


	3. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow sighed, as he adjusted his baby blue knee short overalls, smudged with dirt and greens from smushed plants. The corduroy was loose enough to make squatting not uncomfortable, but the rough texture felt a bit weird against his moist fur. The only reason he was wearing them was for its huge pockets; it had the perfect fit for a trowel and gardening fork. His striped red and white T shirt, the only light colored item in his wardrobe, was giving him the appearance of a youthful and cheery child, which contrasted drastically to his brooding face expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the late update. I've been making actual plot ideas down and also IRL got in the way. ^_^ As an apology, I made this chapter much longer and eventful. Enjoy!

Crouched over the soil with knees spread wide, tail lifted up to avoid dragging in the dirt, the black hedgehog grunted as he plucked the stubborn weeds out from the ground. Carefully, he gripped the bottom of the thin fibrous plants before tugging upwards hard, ripping out the entire plant and its extensive roots from their bearings. Standing up to relieve his sore thighs and calves from their cramped position, he stretched indulgent like a cat with his arms up reaching the sky.

The summer afternoon was hot, but not sweltering or suffocating to the point of severe uncomfortableness. Occasionally gusts of wind greeted him as he worked, cooling the beads of sweat within his fur and bending the little plants from the pressure. Birds above twittered and trilled, happily flying about from leafy oaks and elms.

The nearby brook bubbled, supplying the garden life and the countryside aesthetic, attracting hummingbirds and bees looking for a quick drink before diving back into the powdery sweet pollen from the crops. Rolling hills were muffled by prairie grass on the horizon, swaying side to side in unison. White cotton like speckles could be found in the midst of green, and soft calls of baaa’s could be heard if one strained their ears.

It was rare to find such land and mass acreage, especially so close to a populated region. However, with good connections and a little bit of sweet talking, a plot on this shared space will be easy to grab. Fresh crops and herbs were best for potions and draughts, so having one’s own source of fresh resources compared to buying from an overpriced market was profitable. As much as Rouge likes to think of herself as a luxurious and tasteful woman, she can be pretty cheap when it comes to things like buying cilantro from the supermarket.

What did this mean then?

Shadow sighed, as he adjusted his baby blue knee short overalls, smudged with dirt and greens from smushed plants. The corduroy was loose enough to make squatting not uncomfortable, but the rough texture felt a bit weird against his moist fur. The only reason he was wearing them was for its huge pockets; it had the perfect fit for a trowel and gardening fork. His striped red and white T shirt, the only light colored item in his wardrobe, was giving him the appearance of a youthful and cheery child, which contrasted drastically to his brooding face expression.

“Oh, hello Shadow! You’ve been here for some time, haven’t you? Would you like some lemonade?” A feminine, soft voice asked from behind him.

Shadow turned around, sharp eyes softening as he recognized the familiar beige and orange rabbit, carrying a large basket, decorated with little patches of flowers. 

“Hello Ms. Vanilla. I’ve been here since noon, weeding the herbs. I’ll appreciate the drink, it's a bit hotter than I expected out here,” he replied, wiping the sweat off his brow before asking, “Are you here to garden? Usually you’re here earlier in the morning.”

“Working so hard, I’m sure your results will be superb!” She cheerfully replied, setting the basket down and taking out paper cups and a pitcher of cool, sweet lemonade, “I came out a little earlier today to do my daily route, and I came back to give my garden another shower before I go on a picnic with Cream and Cheese.”

His mouth watered as he imagined that cold, smooth liquid down his throat. Keeping his lips tightly together, he kept his posture straight and his face unreadable of his internal desperation for lemonade. When handed the cup, he uttered a quick thank you before downing the cup with as much grace as he can for a lemonade-starved hedgehog.

“That sounds nice… Where is Cream and Cheese?” He asked in-between sips as he realized he did not see the familiar small rabbit and blue little chao. 

“Cream got caught up talking to a friend while we were walking here. She should be here soon…” The tall rabbit shaded her eyes from the sun, looking over the hill to see where her daughter went, “There she is!”

The said little rabbit’s head bobbed up and down over the bushels of lavender buds and jasmine shrubury, with Cheese overhead following her, occasionally stopping and enjoying the flowers. Had he known the rabbit family was coming, he would have brought Chocola out to play. Most days on the farm tended to be rather boring for him, and Shadow would rather have him at home rather than causing trouble on the field.

When she came into full view, her amber eyes brightened at the sight of Shadow, and she waved cheerfully to him before barreling into him for a hug.

“Hello Mr. Shadow! It’s good to see you again!” She greeted him happily, her floppy ears bouncing from all the motion. Cheese fluttered around his head in circles and merrily warbled, before giving Shadow a question mark and asking, “Where’s Chocola chao?”

“It’s good to see you again too, Cream. I like your dress!” he complimented, wrapping his arms around the child, “I left Chocola at home today. Had I known you guys were coming, I would have brought him along. He doesn’t like staying outside in heat for long periods of time, and would rather stay home lying in front of the air conditioner.”

Cheese nodded in agreement, while Cream giggled. Her peach sundress and blue cravat flowing in the breeze, and wrapped around her delicate hands were white gloves with a shiny button adorning each. In one of her pockets was a small light blue kerchief, and the faint smell of vanilla fragranced the air.

“I think Cheese agrees with you! They love water too much! Remember when you first met Chocola? You were so surprised when he jumped in front of your hose when you were watering!”

“That was not funny. I accidently switched the dial from spray mode to power mode in shock and blasted it across the field!” He snickered in his hand, recalling the chao’s wide eyes as it soared across the garden like a rocket.

“Yup, but Chocola forgave you anyways so all went well!” She sing-songed while Cheese echoed her with a soft “chao chao!”  
“Hey guys, sound like you’re having a lot of fun!”

Turning around, Shadow and Cheese found Sonic casually resting an elbow on a tomato cage, taking a bite out of a red bell pepper, crunching loudly, “Hey, these are pretty good even raw! And look!” He raised a hand to reveal another pepper, but dark in color and tinted purple under the sun’s rays. “This one’s black! They look like you, Shadow!”

Shadow’s mouth opened before snapping shut, teeth grinding together in annoyance. He couldn’t decide whether to yell at Sonic for hitting the nail on the head that he planted those because he secretly liked the idea of having a pepper plant that matched his fur tones, or the fact that Sonic had the nerve to pick plants that didn’t belong to him like a spoilt child. Opening his mouth one more time, to say both out at once, time slowed down as he saw the happy smiles from the rabbit family towards Sonic. Not wanting to ruin his image or make a scene, the gears in his head ready to release the angry rant screeched to a stop painfully.

“Oh, they look great! It really does look like your colors, Mr. Shadow! It’s like you but a plant version!” She beamed, oblivious to Sonic covering his laughing with a gloved hand.

“Yes… Yes they do.” He slowly replied, still on a cool down from his previous fiery anger and trying to prevent the volcano from exploding again.

“Say, do you want to go cloud watching with me today after you’re done gardening?” 

Glancing back at his yet to be finished work, he sighed. “Not this time, Cream. Thank you for the invitation though. I still have to transplant the new rosemary plants after I finish weeding.”

Pouting, the chao and the rabbit stuck their bottom lips out in disappointment. 

“Now now, Cream, we mustn’t take too much of Shadow’s time. And if we do not start walking, we’ll have less time to cloud watch. We can always arrange another time and more activities to do with Shadow next time, alright?”

“Yes, mama!” Cream chorused happily before saying her goodbyes and walking off with her mother out of the farm.

Noticing that Sonic wasn’t going anywhere either, Shadow questioned him.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Wow, cold man. Why can’t I spend time with my favorite person?” Sonic chuckled as he spun the black pepper on his finger.

“You mean favorite target to annoy. What are you doing here anyway?” Digging at the dirt again for weeds, he turned his back to Sonic, not really in the mood to play games with him in fears of what the blue hedgehog would do to his herbs. If he played cool and closed, maybe Sonic would leave him alone and go somewhere else to cure his own boredom.

“Love is love, Shadow. It comes in all forms,” the annoyance quipped, before taking a whiff of the jasmine shrubbery, “I bumped into Cream earlier and we had a great chat. Small world isn’t it? I didn’t know you like plants much. You seem more like a person who’ll enjoy flying around skyscrapers and shiny streets while doing tricks.”

“That smells like bull to me, but I’m used to it already.” Shadow retorted while using his trowel to squish a weird leggy bug, “You’re not wrong, I do like the cleanliness and orderliness of the city and its activities. But I also like plants and wildlife. I think nature’s beautiful, but I don’t like dealing with nature for fun. I see it as necessity.”

“You don’t like gardening then?”

“Not really, I like admiring it but I don’t like working on it.”

“Why’s that?”

Pausing in his work, he firmly pressed his lips together trying to carefully find the works to articulate his feelings.

“Plants are so picky. There are hardly any good substitutes to make a strong healthy plant, not to mention, you cannot control the weather to make sure your plants are getting enough sunlight. There’s too many uncontrollable variables, and it's sad that people still can’t control these variables with high tech progressive equipment. I enjoy the fulfillment of my hard work here, but I can’t help but think...” He slowed to a stop, not sure if he wanted to say the last of his thoughts, his gaze landed on the chamomiles in the row he was working in.

“Think what?”

“Think… it’s all too vulnerable… too fleeting…”

_‘And not worth the emotional effort and love.’_

  
Shadow squatted in silence, while Sonic, although Shadow couldn’t see it, felt scrutinizing stare at the back of the hedgehog’s head, as if the boy was trying to read his emotions.

  
“So?”

  
He turned around and squinted at Sonic, waiting for the other hedgehog to finish his sentence.

  
“What do you mean, so?”

“We’re all going to die in the end. What’s the point of lamenting about it?” He shrugged nonchalantly and ripped a jasmine bud off the bush, toying with the petals. 

  
“Obviously,” Shadow snapped, not pleased at Sonic’s casual attitude about death, and over his own internal conflict that he subtly put out, “So why bother putting care and tenderness into things that’ll leave so soon and leave you left with nothing? You’ll end up growing more in hopes to fill the hole, but they all wither anyway.”

Blinking in surprise, Sonic stayed quiet for a moment. The rippling in the stream sounded like river rapids after a stormy day, sounding louder than fireworks, and the wind blowing at their faces seemed to be urging them to move on from this unbearable silence.

  
“That’s the point.”

Angrily dropping his trowel, he stood up, spraying the weeds he gathered in lap onto the ground.

“Alright, wait! Wait! Wait! Calm down!” Putting his hands out between the two as a means of protection, Sonic sweated fiercely.

“We grow things in order fill the hole, yes, I agree with to a certain extent, but think of this: is it really just a seemingly bottomless pit? We’re like vases. We chose what we want to put in: daffodils, daisies, buttercups, anything we want! Of course, memories fade, and so like flowers, they wither away. Maybe they are weak and fragile? But they are still the same as everything else, strong or weak. The moment we’re born, we are fighting for our lives. These flowers? They always battling parasites, weeds, and things that eat them. To do what? To make their pretty flowers. When they finally do that, they achieve their desires. Same with us. When we reach our dreams, even if the world is against us, they become treasured, full of love. And our sufferings? They can be victories too, through surviving,” jade orbs stare into his, and he felt his breath leave him a while ago as Sonic walked closer to him.

“Shadow, you never really tell me anything… but know this… even if the world becomes your enemy, or tragedy strikes you endlessly, I won’t let you do it alone. And even if I’m not by your side, and your heart becomes cold and fierce, you’ll live, and you’ll learn, and you’ll love.” Sonic’s eyes softened, and his voice was warm and soothing, like a homemade quilt, loving, and embracing him, “Because you’re the stubborn, smart, and most amazing person I know. I know you’ll be able to do it.”

He raised a hand to gingerly place the flower behind Shadow’s ear, and tucked it in, tickling Shadow a bit and making him flushed and flustered. The black hedgehog averted his eyes, paying extra attention to the dirt and pebbles at his feet. 

  
“You’re just a kid… You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered lowly, unconsciously rubbing the ear Sonic touched. 

  
“And you sound like a 50 year old grouchy old geezer with osteoporosis.” Sonic teased back, ears flicking in amusement, as his hand traced his ears down to his face, lingering there for a moment. Before the soft, cotton of his glove left Shadow’s skin, the darker of the two grabbed his hand and kept it there. Caramel red orbs, pleadingly, -wait, Shadow never begs- almost pleadingly asking him to stay, flickered back up to Sonic’s gleaming jades. They shifted away again after a too brief second, unable to gain the confidence to keep his cool to let Sonic see his face. He was worried he was going to give everything away if he let Sonic have another second.

  
“Didn’t know old geezers were your type.” Shadow smiled softly, tilting his head to the side just enough so the other boy couldn’t see it, while keeping the hand there and enjoying the sensation.

“Only geezers with stripes like hot chili sauce and dark mysterious personalities,” Sonic joked back, his smile widening suddenly, “Gosh darn, you’re pretty cute when you’re smiling and embarrassed yuh know? And people say I have the best smile! I can’t imagine what you’ll look like with a real big smile would look on you!”

  
“The world wouldn’t be able to handle my hotness, and they’ll lose its most edgy person in the Guinness World records. Can’t let my fans down, can I?” He asked, playfully bouncing his red and black streak quills.

“Aw, come on!” Sonic teased, stroking Shadow’s cheek, before trailing down to the boy’s back and pulling the hedgehog closer, “Don’t you want to have a nice trophy for the ultimate smile?”

“All mortals are not worth my ultimate smile!” Shadow haughty sniffed, grabbing Sonic’s shoulders and pushing him away, chest pushed forward in dramatic arrogance.

“Theeeeen,” Sonic drawled, before tightening his grip on Shadow’s back and twirling the other hedgehog, who’s back was now pressed to Sonic’s chest with arms wrapped around his sides, “How about ultimate boyfriends as a world record?” He finished smugly, face next to Shadow’s fluffy and pointed ear, breaths rising and falling on his sensitive fur.

Turning his head to face Sonic with lidded eyes, he stayed silent for a few seconds, lips slightly open and puckered, cheeks pink, before deciding to lean in.

Sonic’s eye ridges rose up in surprise, not expecting Shadow to be so receptive. Usually it took hours or days of constant nagging, chatting, or any other unique way that left Sonic drained of creativity points and of energy to get Shadow this responsive. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he eagerly reciprocated.

Once Sonic did so, Shadow’s doe like innocent gesture and appearance switched into a smirk. The red and black hedgehog slowly and dramatically moved his soft lips into a familiar sequence that Sonic was so used to. As if in a slo-mo zoom in from a movie, the blue hedgehog’s emerald eyes widened in shock and delicious fear. 

  
“No.”

  
Disappointment wracked the blue hedgehog, whose crippling sorrow leaked out all over his face and his posture. Slouching in defeat, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes scrunched closed, he mourned the moment. Unwinding himself from the embrace, Shadow held in his amusement with all his self-control as he watched Sonic recover from dismay. In moments like these, the black hedgehog didn’t know what made him feel better, watching Sonic suffer or Sonic being stupidly sweet. 

  
“Forgot your gender, sorry... How about you being my ultimate girlfriend then?” He weakly responded, trying to recover any sort of dignity whatsoever.

  
“If I’m going to be the girl, then you better have a luxury condo, several Porsche and Bentleys, and I require a wedding ring with the Hope diamond on it.”

“I have… good jokes and warm hugs?”

“I don’t need those.”

  
“But you want them!” 

  
“No I don’t.”

  
“Oooh, yes you do!” Sonic exclaimed, warming up and raring to go again, “Come over here!”

  
“No!”

  
Activating his power shoes on low blast, he skated away from Sonic’s wiggling fingers as the other boy chased him through the rows of the hedges and plants. Ringing around and around the bushes, the two were at a stand-still. Shadow had more to lose in this situation, if he didn’t power up his boots, he’ll get caught. But if he did, the plants would take the brunt of the flames.  Both panting lightly and sweating, they eyed each other down from across the jagged leaves of parsley.

Suddenly, Sonic quickly wadded through the thick plant life, eyes full of determination and mischief, yelling, “Shortcut!”

Forgetting the chase as his beloved hard work was being put to waste as Sonic stepped on his plants, Shadow shrieked in frustration and ran towards the hedgehog, trying to prevent the blue boy from taking another stomp onto the greenery. Confused at the notion of Shadow trying to get closer to him rather than away, he paused in the middle of his destructive path, unaware of Shadow’s relief that he did so. Smiling wide in ignorance, he picked up speed and crumbled the plants in front of him in pure elation, crushing Shadow into a big, overly cuddly hug and sadness at the same time.

Hitting the back of Sonic’s quills in anger, Shadow shouted at him, “You moron! You ruined the plants! You owe me a month’s worth of gardening!”

“...Oops? Won’t they just grow back?” 

  
“I won’t be able to harvest them or use them because they’re bruised!”

  
“Plants... get bruised?” 

  
Blankly staring, Shadow replied, “When I step all over you, don’t _you_ get bruised?”

  
“Yeah… But…” Sonic stopped in the middle of his reply, squirming underneath Shadow’s deadpan expression, “Ok, my bad…”

  
Raising a brow and not satisfied with Sonic’s reply, he asked, “And what are you going to do about it?”

  
“I’ll help you everyday from now after I finish delivering newspapers, okay?” The other hedgehog responded, ears flat and his aura meek like a child in trouble for breaking the window by playing baseball in the house.

  
Shadow placed a hand underneath his chin, mulling over the suggestion. Having someone to help around would be nice, and he wouldn’t need to come back at sunset to water the garden a second time if he had a slave to do it. And making someone run errands for him sounded great. It may be a bother to teach a excitable and bouncy person like Sonic, but if he trained him strictly, the boy could probably do the job decently.

  
“Alright, then. I’ll take your offer.”

  
“Really?” Eyes sparkling in joy and relief that he had been forgiven.

  
“Yeah, now get on your knees and start weeding.”

  
“Aye, aye, sir!” Sonic playfully saluted, and started work, not knowing the pain he will have in his thighs and butt later in the day.  


* * *

 

“Ugh, my behind hurts so much! I can’t even sit on this bike seat!” Sonic cried out as he hopped off his bike. The sun was about to say goodbyes to the duo, as it started to sink down under the covers of green hills and closed buds of flowers. The sheep have already left for their warm barns, and birds have flown back to their nests to their young. The dirt path back to the entrance of the field was short, but with Sonic’s condition, was going to be a long walk back.

  
“Then don’t.”

  
“Aw, come on Shadow, have some mercy and give me a ride!”

  
“No mercy when it comes to my plants, and no. This broom is Shadow exclusive only.”

“Honestly, I still don’t understand why you want a fancy, expensive race car when you got a wicked, cool flying broom!” 

  
“Well, why do you want a fancy, expensive plane when you got your own two feet to bring you places?”

  
“Touché,” Sonic pouted, having been beaten so many times this entire day and still haven’t won once. Shadow was literally oozing in prideful satisfaction, his chest fur almost looking twice as puffy as usual, and the corners of his mouth almost pulled into a smug smirk.

They walked in silence afterwards, watching the fireflies wander out, blinking and their hellos and goodbyes to them. Shadow wondered silently whether he was to harsh to Sonic today, now that the day’s scenes came flashing by him. As he opened his mouth to blurt out some sort of apology or comment, he paused.

Sonic was merely gazing at the landscape, looking utterly calm and at peace, totally uncharacteristically compared to his usual bubbly and enthusiastic nature. His eyes, although not serious or sharp as if inspecting something, held a mature, steady gaze. His walking manner, usually walking with his feet open toed and pointing away from each other like a bird, was straight and firm. His back was straight up with confidence, neither too relaxed nor stiff, which contrasted to his casual lean and flexible bounces in his clumsy steps. His thighs, now that Shadow was looking at them carefully and they were out in the open without long trousers to cover them, had a solid outline of muscle. Curved and fluid like soothing streams and firm like olden oaks, they flexed as the other boy’s legs moved.

  
Blushing as he realized he was eyeing Sonic and imagining touching those tight, powerful muscles, checked that Sonic wasn’t looking at him, and instead, was lost in thought. Shadow mentally sighed, and kicked those Sonic-perverted level of thoughts out of his head. As they reached the gate and locked the garden for the night, Shadow turned to Sonic.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

  
Shocked, Shadow’s ears flicked twice, not sure if he was being delusional or Sonic really did deny his request.

  
“Did you hear me?”

  
“I heard you loud and clear,” Sonic voiced again, looking at Shadow this time with uttermost seriousness in his gaze. Perpetuated, Shadow asked him again.

“Are you sure? You’re usually all about riding my broom…” 

  
“Yeah, I think we both had enough excitement today,” he winked back at Shadow, a lazy grin adoring his mouth, “Besides, I think I’ll go for a run.”

Silently nodding, he laid his broom out and sat on it, preparing for liftoff.

“Well then. I’ll see you tomorrow, meet me here by noon, alright?” He gripped the stick and hovered in the air, waiting for Sonic’s reply before he flew off.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll never miss it for the world!” Sonic waved back, watching Shadow slowly rise.

Shadow nodded, and with that, he set off, watching Sonic become a small speck of blue as he got further and further away from the boy and the farm, he enjoyed the city skylines and bright neon signs sparkle in the sunset. 

  
Suddenly, a loud thunderclap swept through the air, catching him off guard as it sounded like an enormous explosion occurred behind him. His ears flattened as his hands momentarily pressed on them, sensitive and aching from the ringing that lingered behind.

  
“Ow…” He hissed loudly, as he swerved the broom around, “What the-” Immediately, he was cut off by a sudden, strong gust of wind. Trees underneath him bent over like a giant anvil crashed into them, and birds screeched loudly from the chaos. Silenced and gripping on the wood with his life on the line, he shut his eyes closed as debris flew about and gritted his teeth.  
As soon as the wind came, it was gone.

Opening his eyes again, he looked around, and nothing looked out of place. The trees were standing tall and proud as usual, and the birds seemed to go back into the forests below, as if the sudden noise and wind never happened. Shrugging and exhausted, he went back on his way to home, not in the mood to deal with whatever nonsense that just happened.


End file.
